The Truth Can Hurt
by DBZLover4Ever
Summary: Videl finally reveals her true opinion of Gohan's Saiyaman routines. Instead of pushing the two apart, it brings them together. A story about the beginning of Saiyaman 2.


**DISCLAIMER: **It's likely that anything you have heard of before, like DBZ, probably is not mine.

* * *

The Truth Can Hurt

"So, what do you think?" Gohan asked, hoping for a good review of his "performance." He had spent all last night working on another Saiyaman routine and had almost perfected it. He wanted Videl to be the first person he showed in order to get her approval.

"Am I supposed to reply as your friend Videl, or as a criminal you're posing for?" Videl asked seriously.

"Just what did _you_ think, Videl?" Gohan took off his sunglasses to look at her. She looked beautiful in the sunlight, with the sun hitting her at just the right angle. She was an angel, _his _angel. Man, he had to get used to that.

"Um, maybe you don't want Videl's opinion. I mean, she can be pretty harsh," Videl said jokingly. In response, Gohan curved the side of his mouth in something reminiscent of a smile. That half-smile made Videl's breath catch in her throat. How could he make her heart melt without even trying?

He eventually replied, "Since when does Videl refer to herself in the third person? Actually, don't answer that. Just, what do you think?"

"Um, I think . . . I think . . ." She tried to think of a way to let the poor boy down easy. She had a record of a sharp tongue, but she was working on constructive criticism.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked.

"It was slightly less painful than forcing myself to watch paint dry, for an hour." Her "let him down easy" plan just went out the window.

"What?" Gohan said at a volume higher than normal.

"I said, It was slightly less-" Videl began.

"I heard you . . . " Gohan said, and sat straight down on the grassy slope, where he focused on the mountains in the distance. His sunglasses fell from his hands and lay in the grass to be forgotten. "Man, I worked all night on that one!"

"I feel for you, Gohan." She sat down beside him and continued, "But we all have thing's we're good and bad at. You might be good at blowing things up, but you're not so great at trying to be cool." Videl reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Goten says I am cool," Gohan replied defensively, shrugging her hand off his shoulder.

"Goten's your little brother. You could dress up as a girl and go to school, and he would still think you were the coolest person in the world."

Gohan raised his head and said, "That is so . . ." Gohan let out a breath and slumped forward. "True . . . Great, when did I become such a loser?"

Videl reattempted to put her hand on his shoulder, this time he didn't do anything to remove it. "Hey, it's okay! I can help you. I just have one serious question."

"Yeah?" Gohan sighed fingered the bandana on his head, untying it.

"Okay . . . how should I phrase this?" Videl said to herself aloud. "Where did you- no, why did- no, um . . . Who exactly taught you your 'poses?' I mean that's the first thing we need to know to fix this issue."

Gohan frowned. "I thought you said serious."

Videl glared at him. "Well, fine. But this is semi-serious at least. Just answer the question, Gohan."

Gohan looked towards the ground, obviously thinking. After a minute or so of silence, Videl lost hope that he would ever answer and decided to question him again. "Come on, Gohan. You know you can tell me."

Gohan moved his gaze upwards and looked straight into Videl's eyes. An endless sea of blue stared back at him, and he couldn't help but think that they were incredibly pure, just like her. Gohan knew he wouldn't need his father's old cloud to prove that theory. He chuckled at that last thought.

"What's so funny?" She asked, startled by his sudden change in mood.

"You," He said simply.

Videl grimaced at him. "Very cute, but you still didn't answer my first question."

Gohan suddenly looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "You know what, Videl?"

"What, Gohan?" She said exasperatedly.

"I think you're just jealous of my moves." Gohan's mischievous glint had spread to the rest of his face, translating into a cocky smirk.

"_What_? Me, jealous? You couldn't be farther off, Son Gohan." Videl used the hand that was resting on Gohan's shoulder to playfully push him.

"You heard me," He replied and pushed her back. "You. Be. Jealous."

"You wish. By the way, nice grammar, nerd boy," Videl said, opting to use Sharpener's favorite nickname for Gohan.

"So I'm nerd boy now?" Gohan replied amused. He stood up on the hill and looked down at her. "Well fine, if you insist you're not jealous of my moves, then you are definitely jealous of my costume . . . and my job."

"Oh, please." Videl followed his example and stood up so they were looking at each other at the same . . . or similar levels. She walked up the mini-hill so she could see him eye to eye. "May I remind you we have the same job, in the same city. Besides, the only difference is the fact that you prance around in that ridiculous get-up. I might as well be Saiyaman with all the work I do." As Videl ranted she jabbed Gohan in the chest with an outstretched finger.

Something Videl said must have struck a chord with Gohan, because he suddenly jerked his head to the side and looked into the distance, as if thinking deeply. "Actually, that's not such a bad idea . . . "

"What are you talking about?" She inquired, but Gohan did not answer. The next five minutes passed by without either of the two making a sound. Videl was getting antsy, at first the silence was welcome, after her long talk with him, but eventually it became slightly unnerving.

She occupied herself by reflecting on her relationship with one Son Gohan. He was a dream, in fact ever since they met, she had felt like she was living one. She felt like . . . No, she _knew_ she didn't deserve him. He had done so many great things, he had even saved the planet from Cell! And she, Videl, was just the daughter of the man who had _lied_ to the world about defeating that same monster, but he still loved her.

Gohan finally looked at her, a slight smile back on his face. "I have a great idea that you are going to love!"

"Uh oh," Videl responded sarcastically. "I don't know whether to be excited or scared." Gohan grabbed her shoulders with both hands.

"No, after you hear it, you going to call me brilliant!" Gohan said.

"I seriously doubt that. But fine, tell me your _brilliant_ idea." Videl grabbed Gohan's forearms and shifted them off her.

"What if we worked together?" Videl looked like she was going to add a comment, but Gohan continued. "Let me finish. What if we actually were partners, and you became a . . . a . . . Saiyaman 2 or something?"

"You mean like a co-Saiyaman? Sorry, Gohan, but I'm not so sure-"

"Don't just say no. I want you to just think about it. Okay, Videl?" Gohan pleaded. Videl nodded, still not completely pleased. She turned around and started to walk away.

"I don't know about you," Videl declared. "But I'm in the mood for a walk. Would you like to accompany me, Gohan?" She held her arm out, and Gohan caught up to her then gladly took it. The two teenagers walked around, following a trail that had once been used by Gohan's father. Instead of continuing their conversation, however, they walked in silence listening to the sounds of nature. As they walked, Videl leaned into Gohan, causing the latter to blush and put his arm around her shoulder. She felt so comfortable in his arms and knew she wouldn't want to be anywhere else, with anyone else.

They walked for a while, until Videl suddenly stopped, removed Gohan's arm from her shoulder, and turned to face him.

She took a deep breath. "Well, fine. I'll do it," Videl finally said. "I'll be your co-Saiyaman."

"Saiyaman 2," He said for the second time.

"Saiyaman 2," She echoed, clearly irritated. "But I am not going around in a green jumpsuit, your colors need some updating- "

"This?" He interrupted, pointing to the outfit he was still wearing. "No way! Green is a part of the uniform!"

"-Or else no deal, " She finished. Gohan looked back and forth from her to his Great Saiyaman outfit, slowly realizing he only had one choice.

"Fine," He grumbled.

* * *

**A/N:** I return with another one of my humor one-shots, but this is about Gohan and Videl, a couple that I've always loved. This isn't really a get-together fic, because they're already together. Um . . . it takes place soon after Buu. Anyways, please tell me if it was believable or not, because slowly I want to branch out from my accustomed humor and maybe try my hand at an actual romance between these two, or maybe not. I don't know. Just please review!


End file.
